The present invention generally relates to personal computers and, more particularly, to a system for filtering air entering a computer housing.
All personal computers contain components which generate heat. Components such as the power supply and the Central Processing Unit, for instance, can generate significant quantities of heat. To prevent destructive heat build-up inside computer housings, manufacturers include some type of cooling system for most, if not all, computers.
Air circulation cooling systems are commonly used. Forced air circulation systems are currently being used, particularly in personal computer systems such as desktop systems. In a typical system, an opening is created in the computer housing so that external air can flow through the opening and over the heat generating components mounted within the computer housing. A fan is usually provided to force air through the housing to increase cooling efficiency.
These air circulation cooling systems generally work well, but do have problems.
Airborne dust and other contaminants enter the computer through the opening in the computer housing. When a fan is used, much more air and, consequently, much more dust is drawn into the computer housing. Some of this dust and contamination will remain inside the computer causing build-up of dust, for instance, on critical components. Dust accumulation on the processor decreases the cooling system""s ability to conduct heat away from the processor and can shorten the processor life or lead to acute processor failure due to heat build-up. Similarly, dust accumulation on the power supply can cause failures due to excessive heat. Electrical shorts can be created where dust or contamination buildup across critical exposed circuitry such as across conductive pin contacts. Indeed, dust accumulation on the cooling fan motor itself reduces it""s efficiency and can cause outright failure.
These problems can be somewhat alleviated by routine cleaning of the components within the computer housing but this is a time consuming and undesirable solution particularly for the causal or unsophisticated computer user. A better solution is needed.
The disclosed invention eliminates the above described problems. A filter is placed in the path of air coming into the computer housing so that all incoming air must pass through the filter. The filter will remove dust and other contaminants from the air thereby substantially eliminating dust build-up on computer components. No dust equals no dust buildup.
Since filters themselves eventually clog up and can block air flow, a system is also provided to remind the computer user to change or clean the filter at certain times.
A timing program is installed in the computer.
This program monitors the total amount of time that the computer has run since a filter was installed on the computer. Once a selected time interval for recommended filter change, or service, has elapsed, the program causes the computer to give an indication to the user that it is time to change or service the filter. In a preferred embodiment, the computer will display a message on it""s monitor that the filter requires service and should be changed or cleaned, etc. Other types of indicators such as distinctive sounds or oral messages may be used.